fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Kres Nightcloak
"Invention leads to advancement. Advancement leads to discoveries. Discoveries leads to understanding, and thus '' ''invention leads to one's own understanding of themselves." History Kres Nightcloak is a mysterious figure, as not much is known about him within the confines of Fiend's Reach. He just... washed up one day with a comprehension on firearms and other blackpowder technologies. He's a wandering ratfolk that stumbles into town from time to time selling limited supplies of his.... Unstable guns. The Burrow As most nightcloaks do, he began life in the safety of the Burrow. There he learned alchemy and how to mix various things together, inventing and tinkering. It was here he discovered his passion for invention, namely placing found, broken items together in an experimental way, often leading to unintended consequences. The other nightcloaks began to worry when he started meddling with the "spark sticks" that would be found in unexplored areas in the Burrow. Having been given one, he had become fascinated by the concept and worked day and night, having become obsessed on not just restoring, but building and improving his own. He began to keep a journal of notes on his findings, but after an unintended projectile caused a portion of the Burrow to collapse, Kres was told to pack and leave, never to return as he had proven to be a danger to the clan. The Ratfolk Nomad At first he would travel only at dawn or dusk, as the light of the sun burned his eyes. During the time for rest he would take a long cloth, made from shredding a spare cloth shirt, and wrap it around his head to cover his eyes. It was slow travel, but he would endure if it meant he could continue his research. It was fortune, or maybe fate, that he had left the burrow in early summer. After all, by the time the great white came he had been exhausted and at his end. A blizzard had come and he continued forward, determined to find some sign of life aside from the wildlife that had all but seemed to disappear. His vision faded to a dark black as he saw lights in the distance. When Kres opened his eyes he found that he was in a strange ratfolk's home. For one thing, he only had fur on his head and where the other fur that was visible as really scarce. He also did not have a tail. Apparently this halfling had found Kres in the blizzard, taking him to his house to warm up. They got to talking and they found out each others stories. The halfling was named Gerfill and was a gunsmith. He also helped do parameter, which is how he found Kres. Gerill taught Kres how to craft gunpowder and the proper configuration of various basic guns, as well as the proper tools to make them. He convinced Kres to stay for a time, but kres's calling was elsewhere, and so he continued forth through the land. He encountered a great many people of various walks of life and it wasthrough them that Kres learned to question the nature of everyone, why they were doing the things they do. Description Kres was born with black fur. Due to getting older and the work with gunpowder, various parts of his fur have greyed, whether it being dyed or faded. He wears a set of goggles given to him by Gerill as a parting gift and leather all around so as to protect him from further burns. Should you find him without his sleeves you will have noticed his arms littered with scars from burns and tears over the years working on firearms and battles. Personality Kres finds that judging one on their actions rather than reputation or race is the best way to go. He is a kind hearted person and will try to help those who help him as best as he can within reason. Relations Gerill - Halfling NPC that is not in Fiend's Reach. Kres's first real friend. Gazeck "Chompy" - A goblin smith that has the same spark Kres once had. Current employer of Kres Eric - A human NPC that is also employed by Chompy Stephen - A human NPC that is also employed by Chompy Edric Grimholt - A noble whom Kres has become acquainted with Fijorn - A butler of the Grimholt household